Don't Wake Me
by Beautifulinsanelove
Summary: Shinji is plagued by the dream of his past...and of her...  S.Hirako X OC Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to give Bleach a try this time around. I couldn't figure out how to fit my OC toon in with anyone else but the Vizards. I give heads up now some of the characters maybe OOC. Sorry please don't be mean. This is only rated M just in case.

xXx

"Come on, you have got to come and hear this girl sing." Rose followed Shinji down the hall practically begging him. "I'm serious all the officers are talking about her."

"Tch, she probably looks worse then she sounds." The captain of 5th Division sneered. Rose gasped loudly.

"She is a sight to see, Captain." Sosuke Aizen commented from behind his captain flashing a friendly smile. Mush like most of his smiles it went ignored. Shinji Hirako felt his eye beginning to twitch. Some strange new girl had come on the scene at one of the officer's favorite restaurant/bar. She was rumored to be beautiful and Shinji had to admit he did have a soft spot for pretty women.

"Fine! Will you stop bugging me if I go?" Hirako snapped at his fellow captain.

"Be there by 8 p.m. sharp! Dress nice!" Rose waved and disappeared down one of the many halls the Soul Society compound had. Hirako grumbled to himself about having better things to do then watch some girl sing.

"Aizen, I have a captain's meeting. You're in charge for today."

xXx

The meeting was pretty boring. More disappearances, how was research going, and blah blah. The blonde captain really wasn't interested in the meeting. At this point he was more concerned with what kind of cute girl he was going to pick up tonight, and what his requirements for her were going to be.

"Dismissed!" he heard Captain Yamamoto yell.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Kisuke Urahara elbowed his young captain friend in the ribs; interrupting his thoughts.

"Rose has me going to that stupid bar The Reaper's End tonight. He's obsessed with some girl that sings there."

"Ah, the ever lovely Ayumi." Urahara smiled at Hirako. He arched a slender brow back at him. "I have met her; wonderful conversation. Well if you'll excuse me I've got some work to do."

'_Tch, it's going to be crowded tonight. Let's hope it is all cute girls.'_ He reassures himself.

xXx

He decided on white slacks, black button down shirt, with a white tie. If he didn't look good enough to get into place, than he didn't want to be there. He entered the bar, once inside the place was dimly lit. There was dance floor in the middle surrounded by tables and chairs, off to the right was a small stage where someone stood butchering Fly me to the Moon, and off to the left was a long bar; swarming with men and woman.

His light brown eyes survived the room and found a small table near the stage where Rose and Love sat. He pushed himself through the crowd and sat in the empty seat left at the table.

"Why aren't we at the bar? You realize that where all good looking women are right?"

"You're looking for life long; not easy." The waitress smiled and winked at Shinji. She was pretty herself. Light brown hair pulled back into a half pony tail, while the bangs hung over one of her beautiful aqua blue eyes. Slim figure but perfect in the areas that counted to him.

"Maybe" he grunted back.

"You gents turned up just in time. Final act of the night is about to come on. What can I get for you?"

"Beers all the way round please." Rose smiled women called his 'Heart stopping' smile. She nodded and hurried over to the overcrowded bar.

"Well this place is packed." Hirako stated looking around; finding there was hardly an empty seat left.

"Here you are boys." A red headed waitress with too much makeup said placing the mugs into front of them. "You're in for a real treat. Ayumi always seems to bring in the crowds. Enjoy."

The lights in the place went close to going out as a voice boomed over everyone else's

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for your listening pleasure… Ayumi."

The entire place was up on their feet cheering for the slender figure that stepped out on the middle of the stage.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching fever pitch and its bringing me out of the dark."_ She belted out in a truly amazing voice.

Shinji had to admit Rose was right; her voice was pretty good. The lights finally shown down on the singer. Her light brown hair fell in waves down to the bottom of her back, a black vintage feather clip held some of her hair off to the side, the dress its self was a plain strapless empire waist dress, but seemed to make her aqua eyes stand out. Shinji tipped his head to the side…could it really be? He let out an inaudible laugh. This woman who was singing was their original waitress.

He watched her as she held the room's attention. She must have captured them with those beautiful eyes. Her eyes finally met his, she held his gaze the longest out of the entire place.

"_Count your blessing to find what you look for." _ She broke the gaze and moved them to the next drooling soul. Her song finally came to an end; she bowed her head once, smiles brilliantly at the crowd, and waved as she walked off stage.

"**Alright let's clear out! Bar is closing now! Thank you all for coming!"** one of the bar keepers shouted over everyone.

He observed the door; it was far too crowded for him to even attempt getting out. Instead he parked himself at the bar and waited. Once there were only a few stragglers he stood up, but was nudged lightly against his left arm. Leaning on the bar next to him was that girl; Ayumi. She eyes looked straight ahead waving to a few of the drunks as they left.

"So what did you think?"

"Well my co-worker won that bet for sure."

"Told you it was going to be a good show." Biting her bottom lip she smirked. He scrunched his face at her.

"Mm no you told me I was looking for life long and not easy women." She tilted her head in his direction; her mouth forming a silent 'Ahh' sound.

"You're one of the few who actually pick up on the fact I'm a waitress here."

"Really? Are they all the stupid?" he sarcastically shot back. "Honestly you're biggest give away is your eyes. I have yet to see that color before." He saw the blush creep across her cheeks.

"Ayumi Hitmori." She held out one of her hands. He took it and flipped it over, making sure he locked eyes with here; he kissed the back side gently.

"Shinji Hirako."

She took her hand back slowly before pushing off the bar. She took a few steps forward then spun back to face him.

"Come back and see me won't you, Shinji Hirako." She smiled one more of her brilliant smiles at him then turn away; fading into a bright light.

xXx

He rolled over trying to block the sun that was streaming down onto his face. Why did morning have to come so early? He could only see her in his dreams now, and even they weren't enough for him anymore.

He threw the sheet off and sat up on the edge of his bed. He sat there in only his boxer briefs, rubbing his hands on his face before sending them back over his head, in an attempt to smooth back his now somewhat shorter blonde hair. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself off the bed and into the bathroom for a much wanted shower. Ichigo was supposed to begin training today.

These dreams never left him in a good mood.

"Damn it!" Hiyori spat. "He dreamed about her again." She whispered that one more toward herself then anyone.

The young blonde girl smiled evilly at Ichigo. "Better go warm up before you have your ass handed to you Berry boy." She cackled as she walked away from him.

"Eh? Why? What's the supposed to mean?" he called after her.

xXx

Well there is my first chapter. The first few chapters are setting you up for my awesome plot. Be patient with me please. R & R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach = ( But Ayumi Hitmori is mine =) The song used in the first chapter was Rolling in the Deep- Adele. On with the story.

xXx

Sleep wasn't coming easy to the ex-captain. Why did she have to haunt him? He had tried so hard not to think about her, but it didn't work. Which in turn only made him pissed. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for taking it out on Kurosaki. Maybe if he cleared his mind he wouldn't dream about her…doubtful.

xXx

He hated getting dressed up. The blonde tugged at the collar of the tux he was required to wear. Yoruichi had to celebrate the New Year but holding a 'formal party'. She had asked everyone to dress up and enjoy the New Year with each other. Really Shinji didn't want to spend his time with co-workers; he would have rather been spending it with _her_.

Hirako sighed loudly and continued to lean against the back wall. The music was boring; he could have been down at The Reaper's End listening to better music and for sure looking at a better sight.

"So did you hear who is supposed to be coming to this party?" Shinji's annoying vice-captain inquired handing his captain a cup of 'punch'.

"Hn?" he eyed Aizen. "Who pray tell?"

"I hear Ayumi Hitmori." The look in Aizen's eyes made Shinji a little leery. It was a slightly darker look than normal.

There came a rush of sound at the main door. Judging from the crowd thee said guest had arrived. Carefully he watched from his position against the back wall. Wearing a long form fitting blue strapless dress, the satin ribbon laced down her corset back hung to her feet, her hair was up in an elegant bun, small pearl earrings and a short pearl necklace.

"Hey! Stop staring so hard!" Thwack! The blonde crumpled to the floor holding his cheek.

"What the hell was that for Hiyori?" he snapped at her.

"Ugh, all the men here make me sick looking at her with lustful eyes!" The short vice-captain put her shoe back on and crossed her arms, turning her face away in somewhat of a pout. She was wearing a long read dress with a short white sweater to cover her arms.

"What are you her mother or something? Why don't you go smack everyone else then?"

"Idiot, you're the only one she keeps looking back to! And she is my sister!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I don't see the resemblance."

"Duh! She's not my biological sister. But close enough so."

"EH! She never told me she had a sister!" he crossed his arms and pouted feeling left out.

"She doesn't really share her personal life with people." She smiled smugly at the pouting captain.

"Well you would think she'd share that kind of information with her boyfriend." He grumbled scratching the back of his head. He glanced at Hiyori; he could see the vain in her forehead beginning to pop out. That was his cue to leave.

He pushed his way through the crowd, positioning himself in her path. She stumbled backwards into him. She turns quickly, apologizing the whole time.

"Very sorry." She whispers. He smiled down at her winking quickly.

"Well make it up to me with a dance. May I?" he holds his hand out to her as he bows slightly. Taking his hand he leads her out to the dance floor, pulling her close, he slides a hand around to the dip in her back, and holds her other hand up, taking the lead he starts the dance.

"You know you really should have told me about you sister." He whispers into her ear.

"Oh so you met Hiyori? I can never remember what division she is in or else I would have said something sooner."

"Yes, we've met." The sting in his cheek flares up for a brief second. "And I can see why you don't tell people about her." If looks could kill he'd be 6 ft. under; Hiyori would probably be giving him hell tomorrow.

"She's protective is all. She seems to forget I went to the soul reaper academy as well." The music dies down, as the crowd claps. He could feel her trying to step back, refusing to let her go, he pulls he close one last time causing her to smile at him. Giving one good playful push she makes it only an arm's length away before turning back.

"That's my cue. I'll see you after the party." Her smiling face once again fades out to dull light.

xXx

Groggily he cracks one of his eyes open; the motion next to his bed causes him to focus. It's Hiyori…

"What are you doing short stack? It's like the middle of the night." The moonlight briefly shows tears on her face. 'She's been crying again."

"What's wrong?" watching her he sees she's hugging a photo booth picture strip. She'd been in his stuff again.

"Were you dreaming about her again?" the young girl sniffles still looking at the picture strip. Shinji sighs and sits up on his bed.

"Why can't I see her anymore?" she stifles a sob. "I can't see her in my dreams anymore. No matter how hard I try, I can't see her. How come you can?"

"Hiyori…" he whispers down at her.

"**IT'S NOT FAIR!** I knew her better than you! **I LOVED HER MORE THAN YOU!** So why do you get to see her?" Throwing down the pictures Hiyori runs out of the room. Her sobs echo down the hall.

"It's getting harder and harder to protect her Ayumi. But I plan to make good on my promise." He mumbles up at the moon. Flopping back down on his pillow, he rolls over; pulling the pillow over his head he closes his eyes. 'Please no more dreams.' Is his last thought before sleep takes him.

xXx

"Orihime! I was getting worried! I was beginning to think I'd have to throw these bean paste cookies out."

"Sorry I'm late Ayumi. I was just out with my Rukia. Lost track of time is all."

"Been hanging out with Rukia a lot these days. I'm beginning to think you don't like my company anymore." The dinner waitress grins at the auburn haired girl as she enters the small whole in the wall dinner. The tiny dinner was a block away from Orihime's apartment. And the owner and only staff person seemed to always be there. Plus this place was the only place she knew that made bean paste cookies.

"We've just got a lot going on. All of my other friends are doing their own thing these days."

"Well that's a shame. You're always a pleasure to have around. I'm getting ready to close up shop can I walk with you?" Orihime nods with a smile. The shop keeper pulls her hair into a long wavy pony tail, though her bangs still hang into her face covering one of her eyes. She begins to wipe down her already clean counters.

"Sure! I live right around the corner." Ayumi smiles, throws her rag into a sink, and ducks into the back. A few seconds later the lights go out, and Ayumi appears again. Hopping over her counter she heads for the door. Grabbing a hot pink handled katana from behind the counter she slides it into a cloth bag than slings it over her shoulder. Both women step outside. The key clicks the lock into place and the two head in the direction of Orihime's apartment.

"So how is your life going?" Waving her hands wildly and shaking her head "Of course you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, it was rude of me to pry. Forgive me." The auburn haired girl hangs her head.

"It's fine. I have a show to perform this weekend. I haven't had one in…well less just say a long time. I'm kind of nervous." The brunette chuckles as she adjusting the strap on her shoulder.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

"This is Shitsuren, (A/N: Japanese for Broken Heart. I checked with 3 different sites so I'm pretty sure that's how it's translated) She keeps the robbers away. Ha-ha."

"You named it?"

"Well actually she came with her name." Ayumi mutters.

"Sounds almost like a zanpakuto." Orihime adds lightly. One hand leaps up covering her mouth.

"What did you call it?" Both stopping in their tracks; Ayumi's aqua eyes burn into Orihime's light brown ones. The look of remorse shone brightly on Orihime's face. Ayumi crumples to the ground.

"All these years I have been trying to avoid the spirit realm and the first friend I make knows about it. Go freaking figure!" she groans holding her head in her hands.

"Wait, you're a soul reaper?"

"No." Ayumi inhales deeply and throws her head up to the sky. "Reapers can't do this…" She brings and holds her left hand over her eye. The bright light and a fimilar event happens; pulling her hand down a white masks follows, turning her pupils yellow and the rest black. The mask was shaped much like Ichigo's except the only thing on this mask are the oval shaped eye hole and a vertical hot pink stripe going down the left side. At the very bottom of the pink is a little black heart. Orihime gasps

"You're a Vizard!" she whispers. She tilts her head confused.

"A what?" her new watery voice sounds. Pulling her mask up and off Ayumi continues to look confused. "You mean you've seen more like me?" Smiling, Orihime nods. "Come on I'll take you to them!"

xXx

It was no use he couldn't stay asleep. He felt bad for Hiyori. Ayumi was the only family she had had left. His life sucked with the dreams, but in his heart he knew it would be a lot worse if he couldn't dream of her anymore. He slid out of bed throwing on his black slacks and a white button down which remained unbuttoned. Out of instinct he grabbed his zanpakuto and headed for the broken down living area.

"Hiyori?" He listened for an answer…nothing. "Where could she have gone?"

"ARHHH." Whipping around just in time blocking a powerful swing from Hiyori. Jumping away from each other; Hiyori lifts her mask glaring at Shinji.

"**You think you're the only one who misses her?**" she screams at him

"Shut up. You haven't got a clue." He replies calmly.

"**You think being the last person to see her makes you special? You stole her from me!**"

"Oh yeah? How in the **hell** did I do that?"

"**You married her!**" she swung her sword forward pointing it at him. "**She was like a sister to me and you took her!**"

"Is that how you really feel? **Stop thinking you're the only one who wanted to keep her safe! **I had to watch as Aizen order Tosen to cut her. **I **couldn't do anything when she screamed in fright as she began to change. **I watched her change!**" he threw his hand over his heart as he referred to himself. ** "Then watched them throw her out of my sight!** Be glad you don't have to live with those memories!"

"Um excuse me." A timid voice sounded from the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have someone I think you should meet."

xXx

And that's where I'm leaving this chapter at. R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

The moon beamed down on the abandoned warehouses. Ayumi had followed Orihime to this creepy place. She had to admit if you were on the run and didn't want to be found this is a good place to take refuge.

"How much further? This place is creepy Orihime." Ayumi whined at her guide. The trip there had been rather quiet. Both had a million questions; one had found out her friend knew about the spirit realm, and the other found that the other knew how to summon a hollow mask.

"Um, it's straight ahead of us. Hachi makes his barriers really good." Ayumi froze at the name.

"Hachigen Ushoda?" Orihime failed to realize her companion had stopped; she kept on walking forward.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard his full name." looking over her shoulder she stops "What's wrong Ayumi?"

The brunette took a few steps backwards. "How many of them are there?"

"Um counting Kurosaki?" Orihime taps her index finger against her chin as she mentally counts. "There are 9. 10 if we count you." She smiles cheerfully. "Come on." Grabbing Ayumi's wrist she pulls her along.

They both could feel the change as they passed through the barrier. Ayumi yanks her wrist back scowling.

"You didn't have to drag me, you know. Kind of hurt." She mumbled rubbing her wrist. But Orihime wasn't in ear shot anymore; she was already at the door way announcing she had someone they should meet.

"You idiot! You can't just bring random people here!" a familiar female voice bellowed out the door. "We'll have to get rid of them somehow."

That was all Ayumi needed to hear, she reached around pulling out her katana and tossing the scabbard to the side, then she pulled her mask down and on.

The short blonde Vizard came out wearing her mask and twirling her zanpakuto.

"I don't know who you are but-"Hiyori froze looking at the mask. "Hey, Shinji, you'd better come out here!" the blonde called over her shoulder.

Ayumi felt the blood drain from her face; it was him. He was still alive. Her knees felt like they were going to give out. Fate was playing some twisted joke on her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She muttered, as she turned lifting her mask.

"Are you ok?" Orihime ran over kneeling next to her. She pulled her hair back looking at the side of her pale face.

"I told you your face was ugly! See? You made her sick just by looking at you." Hiyori pulled up her mask and stuck her tongue out him.

"Pfft! You're masked freaked her out Hiyori."

"This can't be happening, they aren't real." Ayumi muttered as her fists tightened against her jeans.

"Hirako and Sarugaki are real. I told you there was more." She watched as her eyes widen again. Ayumi pushing herself up with her zanpakuto; finally gets to her feet, she braces herself against Orihime's shoulder. Her back still to the two Vizards; she peers over her shoulder; her bangs still hanging in her face.

"Orihime, I can't be here. I wasn't ready for this." She holds back her tears as she whispers to her friend. "The two people I missed the most still don't get along. Nothing changes between those two. Thank you Orihime, but I can't be here." And with that statement she's gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiyori snaps

"I've never seen Hitmori act so strangely. Then again I didn't know she had a zanpakuto either. Oh, that was my friend Ayumi Hitmori, she owns…" the two blondes look at each other than to Orihime.

"What did you say?" Shinji steps closer, his face looking concerned.

"Ayumi Hitmori? She owns a dinner right around the corner from me."

xXx

"You knew we'd find you someday." A low voice startled the waitress as she rummaged thru her bag for her keys. She spun around pressing her back to the dinner door; only to find a small black cat sitting on the side walk behind her.

"I'm pretty sure you thought I was dead, Yoruichi." Ayumi gave a sigh of relief before resuming her search for her keys.

"Ah, not true! So you didn't forget about me." The cat spoke again.

"Ha! My parents only wished I had turned out like you!" the cat could hear the hurt "I did what any noble's daughter was supposed to do. I went to the academy like they wanted; I served under Captain Kuchiki for years but that wasn't good enough. So I left. Left it all and started my own life. I did something I loved doing, I took care of some my loved ones, and I even married someone I was in love with." The waitress sniffles loudly, using the back of her arm to wipe away her tears. "And in one night I lost it all!"

"And now you have a chance to get it back. What are you running from this time?"

"You know nothing! I'm not the same person they knew!" Finally locating her keys she unlocks the door pushing it open, the small cat runs in before the door closes.

"Let's face it; you're scarred to hear the truth."

"What truth is that? Hm? The Hiyori never missed me? Shinji moved on? Because you're right! God, just seeing his face made my heart hurt!" Both moved to the back room of the dinner, where there was another door with stairs. Leaving the cat at the bottom of the stairs to listen to her pack.

A small bell chimes at the front of the dinner.

"We're closed!" Ayumi shouts from the top of her stairs.

"You're so slow Hirako." The cat whispers in his direction as he makes his way to the stairs.

"Hush, you trying leaving Hiyori behind." The cat nodded her head towards the stairs. The blonde quietly approaches the stairs; slowly he steps up, listening to her cry. Once hitting the top of the steps he peeks into the open apartment; there she was, curled up in the corner sobbing.

"I knew you'd follow me." She flatly states thru her tears.

"Then why run?" Shinji steps towards her.

"I didn't want to face you." She wipes her tears again as she pushes herself up to meet him. His face still the same; she wanted to touch him so badly. She needed to make sure he was real. Her thoughts betrayed her as she found her hand caressing his cheek. And there he was placing his hand on top of hers; pulling her face towards his. He rested his forehead against her sighing in relief.

"You actually think you can run from Hiyori?" he whispers as he pushes her bangs back. Ayumi laughs and sniffles at the same time.

"Where do we go from here?" she whispered before her lips met his. Their night was about to get interesting.


End file.
